Let Us Take You Home
by raindrops-and-dreams
Summary: Kazli likes being alone. It's a familiar comfort that wasn't going to change as long as she had a say in it. But when faced with 13 stubborn dwarves, an interfering wizard and a hungry hobbit things are bound to go wrong. But as long as Bifur stops throwing her over his shoulder, and Fili and Kili shut up, maybe she'll survive? Post BOTFA Dwalin/OC/Thorin -Polyamory- Slash
1. Characters

Ivana Baquero as Kazli

Richard Armitage as Thorin

Graham McTavish as Dwalin

Ken Stott as Balin

Holly Marie Combs as Dis

William Kircher as Bifur

James Nesbitt as Bofur

Stephen Hunter as Bombur

Dean O'Gorman as Fili

Aidan Turner as Kili

John Callen as Oin

Peter Hambleton as Gloin

Mark Hadlow as Dori

Jed Brophy as Nori

Adam Brown as Ori


	2. 1: Company

**Khuzdul**

 _ **Sindarin**_

* * *

The trees grow tall around the isolated cottage, letting only small, flickering rays of the sun dance through their canopies. Peacefully plodding through the small meadow, the ponies have little care of the brewing situation. The brewing situation just so happens to 13 irate dwarves, a scheming wizard, and a hungry hobbit.

"I do not understand why you all insisted upon making the journey all the way to the Shire, only to insist we must then return to Erebor!" A confused Master Baggins exclaims, "We didn't even have time for dinner, and we have rode the whole night through! Surely nothing can be so important as to miss dinner, supper, first and second breakfast, elevenses, and luncheon! It is almost time for afternoon tea!" Now, such a reaction to being whisked out of one's home may be considered strange to humans like you and I, but to a hobbit- and even to many dwarven folk- it is completely justified. If one also the takes into consideration the idea that Master Baggins had not planned on being hastened upon another adventure after returning home from Erebor, 10 years prior, one can easily see why he should feel mild displeasure. And, although the displeasure courses throughout his mind, excitement courses through his veins, and a sense of being at home fills his heart.

"Gandalf has finally recalled the debt we dwarves owe him for his help in reclaiming Erebor, lad." Gloin's gruff voice speaks from close by.

Bilbo's head snaps towards him, "Well then, why am _I_ here?" The ever inquisitive Bilbo demands.

"We missed your ever happy personality." Kili jests, trying to ease the growing tension. All the males present, minus the confounding wizard, were hungry, tired, and no small bit irritable. The ponies all suddenly halt, copying Gandalf's larger horse. With majesty that a man his age should not possess, he swings himself off his horse, quickly securing it to a nearby tree. Hurriedly, the surrounding males do the same.

After they all are standing near the wizard, they stare at the cottage for a moment.

"Who is this friend of yours, Gandalf?" A suspicious Thorin interrogates.

"Oh, a new friend really. Lovely soul, not overly keen on people. I'm sure you'll very much be interested in meeting them." Gandalf skilfully evades. "Now, best get this over with." Thorin opens his mouth, to question the wizard once more, but is interrupted as Gandalf knocks sharply three times upon the door. Silence envelops the meadow for many moments, tension rising. Nobody answers. Gandalf harshly taps the door again.

Minutes stretch by before an unsure Kili suggests, "Maybe they're not home?"

Angered Thorin faces Gandalf, "You did inform them of our arrival today, did you not?" His voice is sharp and filled with cold anger.

"Ah, not in so many words." Gandalf hedges tentatively.

"Gandalf?" Bilbo questions, "Did they even want escorting anywhere?"

"Hm, well, perhaps not, but they can't stay here alone, as much as they might want to. You'll see why I'm sure." The dwarves faces are pulled into harsh glares, whilst the hobbit sighs in exasperation. Gandalf's eyes flicker to Thorin's fuming expression.

Before the angered king could begin to yell, Gandalf knocks upon the door, again. Stomping footsteps shuffle within the house. Gandalf releases a sigh.

"What d'ya wan'?" Trickles through the oak door. Bewildered looks escape all but Gandalf, for the voice was much too high to be that of a male.

"It's Gandalf, my dear. We met when I was travelling through the area, a few months ago?"

Thorin glares at Gandalf again, bitterly thinking, 'He met his so called friend a few months ago.' Thorin was less than pleased.

"That didn't answer m'question." The lady demands bluntly.

"My companions, and I, were hoping we might come in." Gandalf respondes easily.

An irritated huff is easily heard. For a moment there is silence, before the lady grunts out, "Door's unlocked. Ya can settle yerselves around the lounge." With that the footsteps stamp away.

Unceremoniously the company enters, scattering itself throughout the lounge. Bilbo finds the almost polite way the dwarves act odd, as, when they first met him, they pillaged his pantry, and rearranged his home. Here they merely sit in an uncomfortable silence.

After what feels like an age, Bofur stands, "I'm going to see where our host is." With that, he walks to the door that leads further into the house.

* * *

Kazli huffs at the nerve of the stupid wizard. She remembers _him_ , certainly. He had been quite insistent when he met her. Demanding she go with him, that she ought not be alone, that she ought to travel and find kin. Not once did he seem to care that she herself felt no swaying urge to leave the home she'd grown in. He did not seem affected when she made it perfectly clear she could care for herself, for she had most of her life. Alas, what was truly important was what he thought best. Simply due to the prospect of her being the female, whilst he was the male- or, at least, that was her perception of the whole ordeal. Now, he brings a whole troop to her doorstep. Although, she supposed, she could hardly call it a troop for she had no idea of their number.

Finally, decently clothed, for mud had splattered her clothes in a none too elegant fall that morn, she readied herself to greet her guests. As she pulled open the door, and stepped forward, she collided harshly with another figure. Callused fingers quickly grip each of her upper arms, stopping her from falling. Her gaze moved upward to his own, shock plastered upon both of their expressions.

The dwarf before her splutters, "Wha- You- You're- Wha- Why-" He cuts himself off, expression hardening.

Gently, yet with a firm grip, he pulls her into the room. He stands slightly behind her on her left hand side, shifting his grip from her arm to her shoulder he holds her in place, allowing everyone to see her.

Bilbo notices the silence shift from uncomfortable to heavy. Agitation, anger, and shock fill the static air as they first lay eyes upon the lady.

Bilbo observes her silently. She had to be close to his height, no more than an inch taller he was sure, for she was much shorter than Bofur's 4'8 frame. If Bilbo were to bet, as his dwarven companions often do, he would bet she were around 4'3. Her physique, although not as thin as an elleth, was certainly slighter than a female hobbit. Fitted green trousers adorn her legs, a leather belt holding leather holsters to her thighs. A brown shirt was fitted to her body, and burnt orange jacket is worn upon it. Her hair is the colour of a raven's feather, a dark brown almost black. From her hairline, delicate sideburns grow down the side of her cheeks. Her eyes are a soft caramel colour, holding a wistful defiance.

Bilbo had never seen a female dwarf before, for he was sure that was what she was, but he could not understand how one could be mistaken for a male, if they all looked similar to she. She was most certainly female, with delicate features that held a distinct contradictory beauty- as if she were tough but all too fragile.

Thorin finally speaks first, directing his angered gaze at Gandalf, "She is a dwarrowdam. Why did you not tell me? Why did you leave her alone here instead of take her to her kin?" Bilbo's body tenses, for Thorin hadn't roared his words as he usually did in anger, instead he spit poisoned darts of ice.

"Because she refused." Gandalf sighs, "So instead I brought you to her."

Thorin releases a heavy sigh through his nose, "Go pack. We leave at dawn." He tells her as calmly as he can in that moment.

Finally it seems she breaks out of her shock, "No." She snarls, clearly bearing the dwarven temper, "I'm not going anywhere, and you have no right to demand such of me! This is my home and I shall _not_ be leaving it!" She glares ferociously around the room. Thorin's eyes flash with anger, his temper flaring to meet hers.

"Now, now." Balin interrupts calmly, "We didn't mean to be making decisions for you, lass. But you have to understand why we're concerned for you being out here on your own. It's quite a shock to us to find a dwarrowdam on her own, let alone living without company nor guard. We just want to make sure you are safe."

"I can look after myself." She says coldly.

"We don't doubt that, lass. But we still wouldn't be comfortable you being out here alone." Balin continues to reason.

"Well, that is a shame for you because it's not your decision." She counters.

Bifur starts speaking to her. She gains an uncomfortable look on her face, as if she doesn't want to be in such a situation.

"I don't know what you're saying." She finally says, her tone shielding all emotion.

"You don't know Khuzdul?" Kili asks incredulously.

"No." She replies bluntly.

"How?" Fili demands.

"I was never taught it." She grinds her teeth in annoyance.

"Your parents never taught you?" Kili frowns sadly.

"No." She says coldly.

"Why?" Fili persists.

"I was raised by humans." She crosses her arms over her chest.

"Why?" Kili inquires. She glares at him harshly.

"That's enough, lads." Balin scolds lightly. "Now, lass, how about we introduce ourselves, aye?" She raises an eyebrow, flickering her hand to continue. "I'm Balin, at your service." He bows slightly to her. "Fili and Kili." He gestures the pair. "You know Gandalf," She scowls at the wizard, making Balin quickly move on, "Then Bilbo is the hobbit." Bilbo smiles and nods to her, minutely she nods back. "Behind you is Bofur, then there is Bombur his brother, and Bifur their cousin." The dwarves bow their heads at her. "Gloin, and Oin." The list continues, "Dori, Nori and Ori." Again they bow their heads to her, but still she ignores them, "My brother Dwalin," For a moment they stare at each other, before Dwalin smirks and nods to her, she moves her gaze back to Balin, swallowing thickly. "And Thorin Oakenshield, King of Erebor." Her and Thorin's gazes meet for a moment, and he bows his head, eyes locked on hers. Quickly she turns away. All the males stare at her.

"Kazli." She says before sighing, "At your service." She mutters, rolling her eyes.

"Now, how about we all sit down and talk properly?" Balin suggests.

Slowly, she finally takes a seat.


	3. 2: Nori

**A/N: In this story kazli means lily and kazlai means lilies. I know it's not right! They're just made up words that I like the sound of.**

 **Kazli is pronounced kahz-lee**

 **Kazlai is pronounced kahz-lay**

* * *

 **Khuzdul**

 ** _Sindarin_**

* * *

Kazli's sullen eyes narrow at the self-righteous dwarrows. They'd been oddly silent for several moments now, and the tension was raising her anxiety of the situation. It was not helping that an strange feeling of warmth encompasses her whenever her gazes reaches two of the members. By their arrogant smirks they seem all too aware of this fact.

"Now, lass, how did you end up all the way out here?" Balin questions, his expression, calm and kind, but closed off.

"Always been here." Kazli shrugs, with an emotionless tone. Her posture in uncaring relaxation.

"I see. You were raised by... men?" Balin stumbles to keep tone neutral. His strong distrust of men and his protectiveness of dwarrowdams colliding harshly.

"Yes." Kazli grinds out, piercing a glare onto the older male.

"How did you come to be with them, may I ask?" Balin approaches carefully. Shifting slightly towards her.

"Was found in the woods when I was a baby." Kazli doesn't move.

"They never thought to bring you to your kin?" Balin continues with political politeness.

"They were my kin." Kazli's temper slips coldly.

"But you're a dwarf!" Kili exclaims, staring at her aghast.

"So?" Kazli grounds out, glaring at him.

"Didn't you wonder about your real family?" Kili demands.

"They were my real family." Kazli spits.

"They weren't your blood." Kili says like a confused and wounded puppy.

"They were the people who raised me. That makes them more family than any others I know." Kazli defends bluntly.

"What about your birth parents? You never wondered of them?" Fili asks with slightly more tact than his brother.

"Why are ya alone out here, lass? Where's yer fam'ly?" Bofur changes the topic quickly.

"Dead." Kazli says unblinkingly .

"Why not come to Erebor, then, eh?" Bofur pesters.

"This is my home. Who are you to evict me from it?" Kazli growls. The surrounding dwarrows flinch at the accusation, and the memory of Smaug.

"We aren't trying to lass. But it's dangerous out here." Balin reasons gently.

"I've survived long enough." Kazli replies.

"But that is all you're doing. Surviving, not thriving. What type of life is that?" Balin continues, leaning forward.

"I'm not going with you. I don't even know you." Kazli reminds them, she expertly shows the famed dwarven stubbornness and mistrust.

"Might I make a suggestion?" Bilbo pipes up cautiously.

"What?" Kazli grunts- causing a highly uncomfortable Bilbo due to the lack of etiquette.

"Perhaps you could get to know us, before making a decision that is. Perhaps a set amount of time? Then if you still wish to stay, we will leave you be." Bilbo suggests. An uprising of angry dwarven protests ensues. Thorin holds up his hand for silence. Quickly the arguing stops.

"And just where would you stay?" Kazli raises an eyebrow.

"We could set up a camp at the front of your home, if you are amiable?" Balin proposes

"How long would this be for?" Kazli reigns in her temper.

"Two months." Thorin declares for the group- much to Bilbo's chagrin.

"Do we have an accord?" Balin inquires.

"Aye." Kazli says in resignation.

"Excellent! We can write a contract!" Balin claps him hands together, face lighting up.

* * *

"Is this complete necessary?" Kazli stares at the many, many pages of the contract. Many of the dwarrows seemed thrilled at the idea of writing a contract.

"Just ensuring everything is accounted for, and accountable." Dori rereads the last section, waving his hand absent mindedly at the lass.

"Yes, but- funeral arrangements?" Kazli says reading another (in her opinion) idiotic point.

"Ah, that's more in case you kill us for enragin' ya, lass." Bofur laughs gleefully.

"Tempting." Kazli rolls her eyes before reading another point. "Do you plan on damaging my property?"

"Nay, lass, but accidents do happen." Balin explains.

"Especially with Kili around." Fili grins and winks at her. She stares blankly at him.

"Imbeciles." Kazli mutters, rolling her eyes.

Nori sighs, looking around the room. He spots Kazli's hands twinge slightly, before she leaves her home. He follows her out, watching her next step.

* * *

"Yer good. Maybe Bofur was right about you killin' us." Nori finally decides to step out from the trees. Kazli glances at him as he picks up one of her throwing knives. "Rather small though, aren't they." He comments off handedly.

"Unlike most males, I am disinclined to have a pissing competition over 'mine's bigger than yours.' " Kazli rolls her eyes.

"I like you." Nori smirks.

"I'm glad. Then you will kindly give my knife back." Kazli says, letting another knife fly into the centre of a target.

"What knife?" Nori pulls off innocent well.

"The one that's currently between your shirt and undershirt, pressed against your abdomen, in one of your 137 secret pockets." Drawls Kazli.

"I really like you." Nori winks and hands her the knife. "So, what ya doin', lassie?"

"Currently?" Kazli sighs. "Imagining how wonderful it will you be once you all _leave me alone."_

"We all know that won't be happ'ning. 'Specially with yer ones an' all." Nori smirks.

"What on Arda is a _'one'_?" Kazli raises an eyebrow at him.

"Wouldn't ya like tah know." Nori winks.

"Yes. Hence the question. Anyhow, why are you _here_ instead o' over _there?_ " She jerks her head in the general direction of the house.

"Ya looked mighty angered. Though' I'd offer me service to 'elp reduce the stress." He comments, leaning against a tree.

"Ya best be offering ta be punched, nay offerin' sex." She rolls her eyes again.

"I would not do somethin' of the like." Nori finally frowns.

"Sorry. Didn't mean ta offend you." Kazli bites her lip before throwing another knife.

"Dwarrows treat females with respect, as rule. I know not all men folk do, but any dwarrow who did nay respect a female would be shaved, beat an' cast out, if the beatin' did nay kill 'em." Nori says seriously.

"Oh." Kazli freezes for a minute. "Tell me more?" Her request is light.

"Of wha'?" He inquires, relaxing again.

"Your culture?" She gives a glimpse of a smile

"It's yours too, ya know?" He reminds her.

"Tell me?" She pushes.

"What d'you wanna know 'bout?" Nori shrugs.

"Ones?" Kazli's eyes twinkle cheekily.

"Can nay tell ya about that, lass. Ain't me place." He shrugs carelessly.

"Oh? Who's place is it?" Walking to collect her knives.

"That'd be yer guardian or ya one." Nori informs.

"I don't have a guardian." She informs.

"That'll change. One o' the lads will claim ya." He shrugs back.

"Claim me?" Says Kazli with a disgruntled tone.

"Means they'll adopt ya basically. If someone's got no blood kin ta claim them then they can be claimed by any family head, long as they accept. They'll then braid yer hair and put clan an' family beads in (if the rest of the fam'ly agrees they'll put there beads in the fam'ly braid). Person can be claimed by more than one family, too." He explains plainly, cleaning under his nails with a dagger.

"And you think I'll be claimed by someone?" She scoffs.

"Aye." Nori confirms.

"You willing to bet on it?" She grins.

"Aye. I'd say by the end o' the first month we're 'ere you'll be claimed." He smirks.

"If someone claims me by the end of a month you get five coins, if no one does I get 5 coins. If you guess the right person I'll double yer winnings." Kazli proposes.

"Deal, lass." He nods.

"Who'd you think it'll be?" She continues.

"Dori, Bifur, Oin." He immediately lists.

"All of 'em?" Kazli scoffs.

"Yer likeable." He shrugs.

"No I ain't." She laughs harshly.

"I like ya already. I got faith in ya, Miss Kazli." He reassures.

"You can just call me Kazli, if ya want." She offers with a nonchalant shrug.

"And you can jus' call me Nori." He shifts his weight whilst thinking. "If yer were raised by men since ya were wee then how come ya have a dwarf name?"

"It's on m' necklace." She holds up a silver pendant with an intricate design. "I don't know what the rest says."

Nori takes it in his hand gently. He studies it a minute before reading it. "It says: May our Lily blossom, as the stunning flowers do. Love Mother and Father."

"You didn't say my name though. It's definitely in the sentence." She responds.

Nori winks. "I said your name in common tongue."

"So- Kazli means lilies...?" She guessed.

"Not quite. Kazli means lily. Kazlai means lilies." Nori correct flippantly.

"Why is Kazli written in common letters instead of runes, like the rest?" Nori release the necklace.

"Names tend ta be written in common so everyone can read them. We're quite proud o' our names. Wan' ev'ryone to know them." He grins.

"Oh." Kazli begins to pack away her knives. "Will ya teach me?"

"Wha'?" He grunts.

"Dwarvish?" She glances up.

"Is called Khuzdul." Nori corrects, "And I'm pro'ly not the best teacher. Don't have the patience. Yeh could get someone else to. Bofur's vereh good at Khuzdul but nay so great at sittin' still. Bombur's good, 'e and Bifur taught Bombur's barns, Bifur's a great teacher, but he can nay speak common. Oin can nay hear half the time, and Gloin would rather be fightin' or drinkin', Dwalin too at that. Kili would nay sit still and Fili would nay enjoy it much." He lets her process the information for a moment. "Thorin knows a lot, obviously, he is ou' king. Balin would be good. Ori is a scribe an' loves learnin' stuff so he'd be quite good. Dori taught me an' Ori. I will nay tell yah who ta ask, 'though I'd suggest Bombur, Dori, Ori, o' Balin." He drawls out in explanation.

Kazli thought. Sending them into silence. "Dori and Ori are yer brothers?" She changes the subject.

"Aye, that they are. Dori's older, Ori's younger." He comments.

"What're they like?" Kazli inquires.

"Dori's strong. When I was a young he'd lift me up one 'anded. He's fussy too, real mother hen, protective as a mama bear too. He makes clothes. Is very asked after, he is. When I was young an' was scared on the road, before we settle in the Blue Mountains, ma and da would be out so Dori would calm me. Always sang the same lullaby and always had some camomile tea." Nori smiles softly, the first proper smile Kazli had seen him wear. Nori was stuck within memories of nostalgia. "Ori's a sweat kid. Quieter than most but yer don't wanna be gettin' him mad neither, protective littlen 'e can be. Loves his library an's always writin' everything down. He's a great artist. He brings 'is work ta life. Good at knitting too. Made this." Nori proudly showed her the knitted jacket, the layer closest to his over shirt.

"You love them." Kazli smiles purely, standing as she watches him.

"Don't tell 'em." He grumbles with a wink.

"Fool." Kazli mutters cheekily.

"Why thank ye for bein' so courteous, Miss Kazli." Nori bows dramatically to Kazli.

"I don't like you." Kazli informs him with a straight face.

"Liar." He teases, winking at her.

"I don't want ta like you." She sighs.

"Why's that?" He says nonchalantly, lighting his pipe.

" 'Cause then I'll miss ya when you leave." She admits emotionlessly.

"You could come with us." He suggests. Silence envelops for a moment. Kazli snatches his pipe. "Oi!"

Kazli takes a toke. "Thanks." She gives it back. "This is my home." She declares.

"Aye. I know." He nods.

She tells him. "I'm not leaving."

"An' I wish you all the luck, lass." He announces as she walks away.

* * *

Kazli approaches Dori, the next afternoon, when she sees him alone. "Uh, Master Dori?" She gains his attention.

"Lady Kazli, how may I help you?" He smiles up at her from the log he sat upon.

She begins, "I was speaking with Nori-"

"What did he do this time?" Dori interrupts with a stern sigh.

"Uh, nothing? He was exceedingly courteous." She replies confusedly.

"Ah, I'm glad." His expression softens slightly.

"He mentioned that you were a good teacher. I was wondering if you would consider teaching me Khuzdul?" She cautiously questions, fiddling with her fingers.

"Oh! Of course I will, milady!" He smiles before growing into a cautious seriousness, "I thought you'd ignore us all, if I'm honest, miss."

"Yeh can jus' call me Kazli. And I signed a contract sayin' I'd get to know y'all, so I shall." She shrugs.

"You can jus' call me Dori, dear. Now when do yer want to start learning?" He smiled encouragingly.

"Anytime you're free." She shrugs again.

"Now?" He raises his eyebrows at her.

"Sure." She grins, offering a hand up. He takes at and she leads him inside.

* * *

"Tha' sounds farther back in ye throat, lass." Dori explains. Kazli repeats the word, making a deep 'h' sound in the back of her throat. "Aye, tha's closer but the sound at the end is a deep click. Move yer tongue against the roof of yer mouth. Like this." Dori clicks his tongue loudly, causing Kazli to copy. "Aye. Now put it all together." Dori instructs; Kazli says the whole sentence. "Good." A floorboard creaks again. "Stop hov'rin'. Just come over. Miss Kazli doesn't bite." Dori says loudly, glancing at Kazli for support.

"I make no promises." Kazli smirks at the younger dwarrow, causing Dori to send her a scathing look. Ignoring him she nods in the direction of the approaching figure, "Hello."

"Hello, Lady Kazli." Comes the nervous reply.

"Just Kazli is fine, Master Ori. We'll be around each other for a while." She reproaches.

"Then you can just call me Ori." He smiles shyly. "What- what're you doing?"

"Dori's teaching me Khuzdul. Sit with us if you'd like." She gestures to a chair at the dinning table. Ori shuffles forward, the slides into a seat next to Dori.

"I think that's probably enough learning for today. If you'll excuse me, Kazli, I'll leave you with Ori; I should go check on Nori." Dori announces. Smiling in goodbye, Dori leaves.

"Is Nori well?" Kazli questions Ori with concern.

"Yes. Why do you ask?" He questions with confusion.

"Dori said he ought to check on him." She reproaches.

"Dori thinks Nori is always getting into trouble." Ori shrugs.

"Well- is he?" Kazli asks with a smirk.

"Uh, yes. More often than not." Ori thinks before continuing, "He, er, has some bad habits."

"You mean the stealing?" She raises an eyebrow.

"You know?" Ori stares in shock and mild horror. "He didn't, uh, he didn't try to steal from you did he? He doesn't steal from dwarves, well apart from Dwalin," Ori says, before hurriedly continuing, "But he always gives it back!"

"Ah, well, I don't think so." Kazli considers, tracing the design on the table. "I don't believe so." She thinks for a moment, "Well, I think he just wished to see if I noticed. I think he was going to give it back."

"You noticed him take something." Ori's mouth dropped in shock.

"Mhm." She hums uncaringly, "Nori said you're a scribe?"

"Yes!" Ori grins, suddenly buzzing with excitement.

"Mighty honourable job that is. Yer brothers must be proud." Ori seemed to grow happier, although a light blush dusts his cheeks. "I was wondering if you would agree to teach me to read and write in Khuzdul. Dori's teaching me the language but I'd love to learn more."

Ori's excitement seems to grow even more, "I'd be honoured, miss. 'Though it'd probably be easier to teach once you know the basics of Khuzdul." Ori suggests.

"How about we start in a few weeks then? And just Kazli is fine, Ori." She reminds.

"Alright." He smiles adorably.

"Nori said you do art?" She continues. Leaning her elbow on the table, and her head in her hand.

"Oh, yes." He seemed slightly shocked.

"I like to do charcoal drawings myself, although I do love to paint as well." She smiled, thinking of her love for art.

"Really?" He brightens.

"Really." She nods in confirmation.

"Would you mind showing me some of your work sometime?" Ori glows.

"Of course. I'd be honoured if I might see yours too." He nods happily. "You knit as well? I saw the marvellous jacket you made Nori." Kazli compliments honestly, enjoying the way Ori lights up about his passions.

"That was one of my first pieces. Truly not very good, but he insists upon wearing it still." Ori blushes looking truly embarrassed, causing a small giggle to leave Kazli's lips.

"He's proud of it. Of you." She confides.

"You're very nice, Kazli." Ori smiles kindly at her.

"I'm not, Ori. You barely know me." She shuts down bluntly, sitting up straight.

"You're kind." He pushes.

"I'm cold. I'm often harsh. I won't spare your feelings and I'm blunt. You know nothing." She rises, stalking out of the room in a storm.

* * *

"You snapped at Ori." Nori's voice appears behind Kazli that evening.

"I won't apologise." She bluntly retributes.

"He's worried 'bout ya. Made quite the impression on 'im an' Dori." Nori comments, walking in front of her, spinning a knife around his fingers.

"They don't know me." She frowns.

"Don't need ta. Dwarves don't trust easy. Everyone knows it. But it's 'cause we feel passionately. We don't do like an' dislike. We love, hate, or are in different. Yeh must know that. They're startin' to care 'bout ya. They'll love yeh within days. An' you'll love them." Nori argues with Kazli's sensibilities.

"I don't want any of you here." She reminds him.

"Because you don't want ta care." He pauses spinning the knife. "Ya don't have to tell us why, but if you want we'll listen." He says seriously.

"You were right, ya know." She changes the topic easily.

"Always am. What was I right about this time?" Nori shrugs, spinning his knife.

"Dori is an excellent teacher." She gives a smirk, glancing up at him.

"Aye, he is." Nori nods casually.

"Ori agreed to teach me reading an' writing in Khuzdul." She informs.

"Aye, I heard." He studies her for a few minutes, "Yeh, wanna know more."

"How'd you know?" She stares at him suspiciously.

"You never known any dwarves. 'S only natural." Nori shrugs with a smirks.

"Who'd you advise to ask to teach me?" She shifts her weight to the side, cocking her hip.

"Balin o' Thorin for hist'ry, if yer interested." He thought studying her.

"Aye. Contract says I gotta do time with everyone so keep goin'." She gestures with her hand for him to continue.

"Gloin, Dwalin, Bifur, Thorin, an' the lads fer fightin' styles. We can all fight but those are the best." He leans his back against the outside wall of her cottage.

"What are their weapons?" She says whilst tending her flowers.

"Gloin likes ta use his fists with bladed knuckle dusters, but he's great with a sword. Dwalin uses a war hammer or axes. Bifur uses a staff. Thorin's a sword. Big one too." He winks at her cheekily. She rolls her eyes. "Fili's knives an' dual swords, Kili's a bow."

"Hmm. Well I do like ta hit things." Kazli smiles as she pulls out some weeds, "I know knives, do dual daggers, an' a bow. Might ask the lads to a fr'en'ly competition."

"Aye. They'd like that." Nori nods. "Oin's a healer, an'-"

"Really?" Kazli interrupts, facing him slightly.

"Aye. Yeh like healing?" Nori raises an eyebrow.

"Yes. A lot actually. I'm not nearly a master, but I enjoy it." She smiles softly, returning to tending the flowers.

"Int'restin'. Once ye know Khuzdul basics, I'd ask Bifur an' Bombur ta help teach yer Iglishmêk." Nori continues his list.

"Iglishmêk?" Kazli stumbles over the word.

"Language using yer hands. Helps when talkin' to Oin a lot." Nori gives an example. "I'd ask Bofur ta play yer some music."

"Thanks, Nori." Kazli smiles.

"Aye. I got a question for yer though." He twists his knife around.

"Yes." She wipes her hands clean on a rag.

"Yer not gonna like when we get close, are yeh?" He doesn't look away from the treeline, never faltering twisting his knife.

"No." She says bluntly.

"How harsh is it gonna be when you push us away?" He asks in the same manner.

"Won't happen if I don't get close." She shrugs and starts walking away.

"An' I wish yeh all the luck, lass." He says after her.

* * *

Kazli awoke the next day, deciding to take a girls day. She cleaned and tidied in the morning then gave the afternoon to painting the landscape. She took the hours to calm her mind, and emotional state. She cursed the dwarves and her frustration appear in her art. The art felt sad somehow. But, in the end, she thought the piece was decent enough not to destroy. That evening she approached the camp. Eyeing Bofur, Bifur and Bombur in a group near the cooking pot, she slowly approaches the trio.

"Good evening Masters Bifur, Bombur, and Bofur." She says when she's close enough. They turn to face her. Bifur is sat on a log whilst Bombur and Bofur are standing at the pot.

"Evening, lass. No need for that 'Masters' nonsense." Bofur grins at her.

"Oh, good." She grins back at him. "Bifur, Bombur I have a request for you."

Bifur grunts something. "Aye, Miss Kazli?" Bombur asks

"No need for the miss." She smiles, "Uh, Dori's teaching me Khuzdul and Ori's teaching me it in reading and writing, so I was wandering (once I know some more Khuzdul) if you'd help me learn Iglishmêk?"

Bombur smiles brightly at her, "We'd be honoured." Bifur says something in Khuzdul that Kazli doesn't understand. "Aye." Bombur says to Bifur. Then to Kazli he says, "Bifur an' I'll talk to Dori so we know what yeh've learnt."

"Thanks. Nori said you have children?" She inquires to Bombur.

"Aye. Six lads and three lasses." He beams, stirring the cooking pot.

"You must be a great father." Kazli observes him.

"Well, they do like ta get me into trouble." Bombur chuckles.

"Ah, I'd prob'ly blame that on their most loving uncles, aye?" She grins cheekily.

"Aye, that'd be about righ'." Bombur acquiesces, chuckling heartily.

"Oi! I'm innocent in all this." Bofur says, attempting to look innocent as claimed.

"For some reason I don't believe that." Kazli comments. "Ya know I've never hear any dwarvish music." She announces after a pause in conversation.

"We'll 'ave to change that." Bofur exclaims, pulling out a flute. He begins a merry tune which Bifur takes over. Bofur approaches her, bowing and offering a hand. "May I have this dance?"

"Oh, I don't dance." Kazli admits taking a step back, the lively music still playing.

"Nonsense!" Bofur exclaims. He grabs her hand and waist before spinning them in circles. By the end of the tune Kazli was giggling and extremely dizzy.

"That weren't so bad now, was it?" Bofur cries, leading her to the log Bifur sat upon.

"I'm so dizzy." She giggles.

"Have a seat an' some food." Bofur commands. Bifur signed something in Iglishmêk, peaking Kazli's curiosity.

"Bif's righ'. Ya need fatt'nin' up. Yer far too thin. Can nay be healthy." Bombur fussed, dashing around the pot with different herbs.

"I'm fine." Kazli says with a tight lipped smile.

Nori, who'd been keeping an eye on her, quickly moved the conversation along, "Oi! Bombur! 'Urry up with the food!"

Bifur then shouted in Khuzdul, and it quickly became a shouting competition.

"I'm heading in, I'll likely see ya tamarrow." She grins before heading back to her home.

"Night, lass!" Bofur calls, causing a grunt from Bifur and Bombur to wave.

* * *

Nori was leaning against her cottage wall when she returned.

"Yeh seemed to 'ave fun." He comments with a smirk.

"I ain't gettin' close." She responds testily. Kazli begins to enter her house.

"An' I wish yeh all the luck lass." He comments. She promptly slams the door in his face.


	4. 3: Bofur

"Good morning, lass!" Bofur grins from where he sits whittling.

"Mornin' Bofur." Kazli smiles guardedly. After Nori made her realise that it would be all to easy for her to care greatly about these dwarves, Kazli had decided that she would keep her distance and her word simultaneously. She could get to know the dwarrows but not come to care about them, right?

Sagely Kazli sits next to the behatted dwarrow, watching as he quickly chipped at the wood. She relaxes watching the steady rhythm of tool against wood, Bofur's low humming reminding her of her father's lullabies.

"You've a gift for music." She tells him honestly, as she listens to his melody.

He grins at her, "Ah nah, lass, I just like it." His eyes are filled with their constant mirth, "How's about you sing us a song, lass?"

Kazli raises her eyebrows, "Oh, I ain't a great singer." She laughs in self deprecation.

Bofur shrugs joyfully, "Don't matter if yer good or not."

Kazli sighs. She thinks of a song her Ma used to sing. She begins to sing: "Hey hidy ho hidy

How I'd marry you

Your hair the finest silver

Your eyes the clearest blue

You dance among the flowers

You sing the sweetest song

And with your arms around me

Well, nothing could go wrong.

Hey hidy ho hidy

How I'd marry you

Your lips the reddest rubies

A rose's soft hue.

You tend the smallest animals

It shows your purest heart

And how my heart it breaks my dear

Whenever we're apart

Hey hidy ho hidy

How I'd marry you

You are the prettiest lady

And that's my honest view

You are the kindest sweetest lass

In the whole of town

And if you were to marry me

I'd never see you frown

Hey hidy ho hidy

How I'd marry you

Lass my hear you've captured

I swear this to be true

I'll sing this song forever, love

And try to win your heart

And if you'd really have me, then

I'd never see us part"

"And ye said yer weren't good!" Bofur accuses with a wide grin. "I'd say your mighty good."

Kazli rolls her eyes good naturedly, "Well now I think you owe me a song."

Bofur grins, "As the lady commands it." He takes and over exaggerated breath:

"And the drink swaps the hands

And the hands swap the drink

And it goes tumbling down

Now let's see how long you can think

As you drink the whole thing down.

And 1 and 2 and through the air

It flies around and round

Now you jump to your feet

And spin round and round

And the drink swaps the hands

And the hands swap the drink

And it goes tumbling down

Now let's see how long you can think

As you drink the whole thing down.

And 3 and 4 and through the air

It flies around and round

Now you jump to your feet

And spin round and round

And the drink swaps the hands

And the hands swap the drink

And it goes tumbling down

Now let's see how long you can think

As you drink the whole thing down.

And 5 and 6 and through the air

It flies around and round

Now you jump to your feet

And spin round and round

And the drink swaps the hands

And the hands swap the drink

And it goes tumbling down

Now let's see how long you can think

As you drink the whole thing down.

And 7 and 8 and through the air

It flies around and round

Now you jump to your feet

And spin round and round

And the drink swaps the hands

And the hands swap the drink

And it goes tumbling down

Now let's see how long you can think

As you drink the whole thing down.

And 9 and 10 and through the air

It flies around and round

Now you jump to your feet

And spin round and round

And the drink swaps the hands

And the hands swap the drink

And it goes tumbling down

Now let's see how long you can think

As you drink the whole thing down.

And 11 and 12 and through the air

It flies around and round

Now you jump to your feet

And spin round and round

And the drink swaps the hands

And the hands swap the drink

And it goes tumbling down

Now let's see how long you can think

As you drink the whole thing down.

And 13, 14 and through the air

It flies around and round

Now you jump to your feet

And spin round and round

And the drink swaps the hands

And the hands swap the drink

And it goes tumbling down

Now let's see how long you can think

As you drink the whole thing down.

And 15, 16 and through the air

It flies around and round

Now you jump to your feet

And spin round and round

And the drink swaps the hands

And the hands swap the drink

And it goes tumbling down

Now let's see how long you can think

As you drink the whole thing down.

And 17, 18 and through the air

It flies around and round

Now you jump to your feet

And spin round and round

And the drink swaps the hands

And the hands swap the drink

And it goes tumbling down

Now let's see how long you can think

As you drink the whole thing down.

And 19, 20 and through the air

It flies around and round

Now you jump to your feet

And spin round and round

If you got this far I'll say

That you have got me beat

But drunk as you are, good mate

Good luck staying on your feet!"

Kazli is laughing at the song and Bofur's miming actions by the end of the song. "That sounds like a drinking song if ever I've heard one." She grins, getting up.

"Oh aye, it is." Bofur nods with faux seriousness, as the lass begins to walk away.

"I'll go get the vodka." She grins at him over her shoulder.

"Lass!" He exclaims, making her pause and look at him.

She raises an eyebrow, "Aye?"

"It's the mornin'! You only just awoke! The others aren't even awake yet!" He tells her.

To his surprise she merely shrugs, "Their loss."

Slowly a grin slides onto his face, "I like the way ye think."

This is what led to Dwalin and Balin later finding the duo leaning against each other, giggling on the floor, pissed off their faces, Bofur's hat upon Kazli's head. Dwalin huffed, trying to get them off the floor, and that just made them laugh more. Overall the rest of the day for Kazli was either sleeping or no longer in her memory. Let us hope nothing embarrassing occurred.


End file.
